1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an anti-fingerprint coating composition with superior durability, and a thin film formed using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The surfaces of displays of electronic products, for example, screens of TVs, screens of PC or notebook monitors, screens of mobile equipment such as cellular phones or PDAs, or touch panels of electronic products are readily stained with fingerprints or components of the face such as lipids or proteins. Thus these stains are remarkably visible to the naked eye and the display appears dirty when coming in contact with the hands or face of users during calling.
Accordingly, a method in which an anti-fingerprint coating layer is formed by forming a waterproof and oilproof fluorine-containing thin film on the surface of displays or coating the surface of displays with a waterproof silicone resin skeleton is incorporated.
However, these methods do not prevent adhesion of lipids, the main component of fingerprints and enable the fingerprints to be cleaned. For this reason, fingerprints present on product surfaces dirty the appearance thereof, and problems associated with durability, in which lifespan of thin coating films is only several months, occur when repeatedly cleaned.